Family Reunion
by Toni
Summary: The fun and confusion that results when Jaina, Jacen and Anakin get sent back in time to the OT.  Updated with more to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Although the Alliance had been told Ord Mantell was perfectly safe, Han couldn't wait until the Falcon was fixed and he could get out of there. As he didn't want to gamble all day and risk losing the reward money from Leia, he'd spent all day in the shop making sure his baby was being repaired right.

"Excuse me," he had to start as he was getting tired of being ignored, "do you have any idea when this ship will be ready to go?"

"Sorry, but it'll be at least a couple of days."

Han sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd be shot at by one of the bounty hunters around or die of impatience by then. Still, one or the other seemed likely.

That is, it seemed likely until his attention was caught by a banging on the door of the shop. Maybe he wasn't the only impatient customer.

After the repairman opened the door, though, Han could tell it wasn't a customer after all. It was three kids who appeared to be looking for something or someone.

Until they saw him.

They then ran towards him, smiling and calling "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

That was the shock of his life. Han was very sure that he didn't have children. Bria had died in his arms years before, and she was the only one he'd been with about the time these kids would have been born.

"Wait a minute. I don't have kids," he told them firmly. Was this some sort of bounty hunter lure?

The youngest blond boy looked about ready to cry. "Why doesn't dad remember us?"

"Because", started the girl in her best impatient, bossy voice, "we've gone back in time before we ever existed. That's why dad looks younger too."

"Jaina, he 's scared and only five," started the older boy. "Could you be a little more patient with him?"

"Wait a sec," Han spoke up. "You've actually gone back in time?"

Considering everything he had been through over the past couple of years, somehow that didn't seem as far-fetched as it should have.

"Yes," said the girl who was apparently named Jaina. "It's to keep us safe from the Vong."

This was getting stranger and stranger. "What's the Vong? And wait, who's your mom?"

"Mom is Leia Organa-Solo," said the older boy. "And the Vong is a warrior species that's trying to change the whole galaxy so they can live here".

Han's thoughts left the Vong for a minute and he wondered what the princess's reaction would be to the news that they apparently get married and have kids together. He found that he liked the idea himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Vader felt as disturbance in the Force. This had been happening more in recent years more often than since before the Jedi were destroyed. But what was different about this one was that he did not know who it was, yet it was somehow familiar. It was like himself, like Luke, yet it wasn't Luke – he remembered the destruction of the Death Star all too well. Still, it seemed to be a relative. It seemed to be a young relative, now that he thought about it. Could Luke be a father already?

He was so deep in thought over this new development he had completely lost track of what the admiral in front of him was saying, except that they had not yet.

"You are dismissed, admiral," he said. "Do not bother me again until you have some information on the whereabouts of LukeSkywalker."

The admiral couldn't get out of there fast enough. Vader wasn't surprised – he'd long been used to that from the Imperial Military. They knew he was used to being instantly obeyed and had no patience.

Well, he had a new target. He was going to follow this disturbance until he found out who it was. He had found all the Jedi. He was sure this would not be harder. And no better time to look than from his own _Executor_ when on his own business. There was certainly no need to inform his Master of this development yet. After all, he hadn't even decided what he was going to do when he found this person. No need to alarm Lord Sidious that the Rule of Two might shortly be broken – or kept with Vader as the Master.

He was going to have to set a trap. If this really was Luke's child, finding one could very well lead to finding the other. There was no way his still innocent son would let someone be in danger, especially someone he loved. He might not even have to explain much about what a child was doing on the _Executor._ He didn't think any of his men would question him closely as nobody wanted to challenge a Lord of the Sith.

And then he would have all his family that was left – everyone he wanted to mold into his dark design.


	3. Chapter 3

Han, who was becoming more intrigued by the second, decided that the next thing to do was contact the supposed mother of the kids standing in front of him, looking like they were expecting him to do something. He tapped his comm.

"Captain Solo. Does this mean your ship is fixed and you're coming back to the Alliance?"

"Actually, Princess…"

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"What's this all about?" Leia sounded confused for the first time since Han had met her.

"This," began Han, "are some kids who found me in the top and claim they're ours and were sent back in time."

"Is this a joke?"

"No," began the older boy this time. "We were sent back in time to keep us safe from the Vong."

"That's what they keep insisting," said Han into the comm.

"And that they're ours?"

"Yep," he said, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Fine. Bring them here then and we'll figure out what's going on."

"I bet we will. Solo out."

"There's the Falcon," shouted the younger boy, pointing at the ship.

"What's wrong with it," asked the older boy.

"It's been having trouble getting into hyperdrive," Han said, wondering why it seemed so normal to be explaining this.

All three of them were wandering around the ship even though they were staying out of the tech's way, looking absolutely fascinated.

"You're letting someone else work on it?" asked Jaina. "You never let anyone but Chewie touch it. I know 'cause Jacen and Anakin and me have all asked you."

"I usually don't." Han had to smile. "But this is one I couldn't fix." He realized something. "Hey, which of the boys is Jacen and which is Anakin?"

"Jacen's my twin," said Jaina. "And Anakin's our little brother."

They actually did appear to be who they said they were, as impossible as this seemed. This girl certainly looked and acted like she could be his and Leia's, for starters. Could it really be true? And if it was, how were they supposed to get them back where – or wait, when – they came from?


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Vader had a dream that he could sense was a vision. Except nobody but bounty hunters died this time.

It started when the said scum broke the lock on what looked like a warehouse with a loud clang. When they broke in, Vader noticed several things at once.

First, it was a ship repair shop.

Second, there was the pilot he remembered from the Death Star – Captain Solo – and his ship. So someone was in fact fixing ships for the rebels. He'd have to teach the owner what happened to those who gave the Rebel Alliance support when he found this place.

Immediately, the bounty hunters started shooting with their blasters, which of course got the entire place into a commotion. The workers got out of the way as quickly as they could. The owner started shouting at the bounty hunters to stop – but what happened at the same time was what shocked Vader the most.

Solo called out "Kids! Get on board!" while blasting back at the bounty hunters. The three children who ran up the ramp and onto the Millennium Falcon were, he realized, the source of the disturbance in the Force he had felt earlier. And the younger boy certainly did look like Luke – and like himself when he was that age – with his blond hair and blue eyes. They all looked young enough to be able to train and mold easily. And they would have to be Force sensitive to create such a disturbance – what perfect apprentices. Or at the very least they could be used as bait – someone would be sure to try and rescue them. He hoped it would be his son.

He'd have to be on the lookout for the Millenium Falcon now, he thought as Solo ran onto the ship, blasting back at the bounty hunters all the time, and then left the planet as quickly as he could. Using the Force to find one ship in need of repair shouldn't be too difficult for him. He'd done much harder when he was less motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oops, this is all I have so far and I have a new job starting tomorrow (-: But let's just say Vader may be showing up on Hoth soon.

Leia hadn't realized what a strange conversation she'd had with Han until the Falcon landed at Hoth base. As the children ran out of the ship and started running towards her, she wasn't sure what to think. The twins certainly looked like they could be her and Han's children, but was time travel even possible? Besides, she'd never planned on having children – she supposed she would be killed by the Empire before she had a chance.

Still, she had to say something as all three children were jumping on her and looking at her expectantly.

"And why did, um, your father and I send you into a war zone?" Assuming they were telling the truth, things must be bad to send them back here.

Leia then mentally slapped herself for not being able to stop being professional, even with them. She wasn't used to anything else, certainly not dealing with children.

"This warrior race called the Vong invaded," said the older boy, who was now looking scared. "You're supposed to be able to send us back when the Galaxy is safe again."

Now how was she supposed to be able to do that?

"I'm sure we'll find something," she said, trying to convince herself as much as them. She wondered how Han, who was now coming out of the Falcon, had done with this shock.

"Do you know where we found the time machine that brought you here in the first place?"

"Uncle Luke found it," the girl said. "We don't know when."

Uncle Luke? Well, it was good to know that he stayed close to her and Han in this supposed future. They'd been a certain trio since the Death Star escape after all.

Meanwhile, Han was giving her a look that somehow clearly said he had no more idea about what was going on than she did.

"So, these three just came into the shop where you were having the Falcon fixed?"

"Yep," he replied. "They're Jaina, Jacen and Anakin by the way."

Not exactly the names she had mentally picked out, but then, she had never been the type to plan her private life that far into the future. Still, it was interesting that Anakin had blond hair, blue eyes, and the name of Luke's Clone Wars hero father.

"Why don't I find quarters for you, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin?" she asked with the best smile she could manage under the strange circumstances. After all, if they were telling the truth, they were her children and must be scared to be thrown into the past. She'd have to start practicing being a reassuring mother.


End file.
